Aibnya Inazuma (Behind The Scene FFI)
by nathan-kantoku
Summary: [TRIBUTE TO STAND UP COMEDY INDONESIA SEASON 4] Ini adalah ajang yang sangat bergengsi di dunia persepakbolaan muda dunia. Football Frontier International. Seluruh perwakilan dari negara-negara dunia sudah berkumpul di Liocott. Di basecamp masing-masing, banyak hal-hal yang terjadi. Mulai dari yang bikin kesel, lucu, bahkan sampe yang menjijikan. Mau tau?
1. GUE GAK TAU TACHIII!

"**AIBNYA INAZUMA" (Behind The Scene FFI)**

**Part 1: "GUE GAK TAU TACHIII!"**

.

**Warning:** Gaje, gak lucu, absurd.

**Disclaimer:** Tulisan ini diadaptasi dari Stand Up Comedy dari Abdurrahim Arsyad (Abdur), Dzawin Nur, Pras Teguh, dan David Noerbianto, dalam ajang 4 Besar Stand Up Comedy Indonesia Season 4. Rekaman asli dari ajang ini adalah milik KompasTV.

.

_Ditimpuk batu enggak kena_  
_Dihajar sama temen-temennya_  
_Kalo jelek jangan dihina_  
_Kalo bagus minta commentnya._

.

* * *

.

Ini adalah ajang yang sangat bergengsi di dunia persepakbolaan muda dunia. Football Frontier International. Seluruh perwakilan dari negara-negara dunia sudah berkumpul di Liocott. Di hotel tempat basecamp masing-masing tim, banyak sekali hal-hal yang terjadi. Mulai dari yang bikin kesel, lucu sampe bikin ngakak guling-guling, bahkan sampe yang menjijikan. Mari kita telaah satu-persatu.

.

* * *

.

Basecamp Jepang, Liocott Timur.  
2 Agustus, 19:27.

Endou dan kawan-kawan baru saja memasuki hotel tempat basecamp. Kudou-kantoku dibantu Aki mulai mengumumpak pembagian kamar. Karena ruang yang terbatas, 1 kamar ini diisi oleh 2 orang.

"Aki, umumkan."

"Oke, Kantoku. Kamar 1, Kidou – Gouenji"

Kidou dan Gouenji saling pandang. Mereka sepertinya langsung jadian begitu masuk kamar.

"Kamar 2, Kabeyama – Kurimatsu"

Kurimatsu enak karena dia dapet bantal tambahan. Writer lalu ditindih sama Kabeyama.

"Kamar 3, Kazemaru – Fubuki"

Kazemaru dan Fubuki langsung teriak gembira dan tos ala cabe-cabean. #WriterDihajarFans.

"Kamar 4, Endou – Tachimukai"

Tachimukai kesenengan karena bisa sekamar bareng idolanya. Pingsan bahagia.

"Kamar 5, Kogure – Toramaru"

"Yah kenapa kudu sama elu sih?" Toramaru protes. Kogure hanya ketawa trademark.

.

_Forward Speed: 4x_

.

.

.

_Forward off._

.

"Kamar 9, Hiroto – Tsunami"

"Oke. Sudah selesai semua, Kantoku."

"Baiklah. Sekarang kalian boleh istirahat. Besok jam 5 pagi kumpul di halaman depan, kita senam pagi." Kudou-kantoku membubarkan.

.

.

Dasarnya 4 angka sial, ato emang writernya aja yang jahat, Endou mendapat kesialan akibat teman sekamarnya sesama kiper, di kamar bernomor punggung punyanya Tsunami itu.

"Huaaahhh... Akhirnya bisa istirahat juga, setelah 13 jam di pesawat..." kata Endou sambil menguap.

"Iya. Aku juga capek nih, Endou-san" Teman sekamarnya menyahut.

"Aku mandi duluan ya, Endou-san" Tachi mau buru-buru mandi.

"Iya silahkan"

Selagi Tachi mandi, Endou menata ranjang bawah yang nanti akan jadi tempat tidurnya selama kompetisi dan juga kopernya. Ia sempat ke kamar Gouenji dan Kidou sebentar untuk bercengkrama. Setelah kembali ke kamarnya, Endou menyiapkan perlengkapan mandi, handuk, dan baju ganti.

Saat sedang mengambil baju, tiba-tiba...

.

.

.

.

.

Krek. Sreekkkk... Bunyi kunci pintu dibuka dan pintu geser kamar mandi dibuka.

"EH KATA SIAPA ENDOU-SAN?"

.

.

.

.

.

Hening.

.

Endou muka cengo. Bajunya jatoh lagi ke koper. Tachimukai masih dengan muka penasaran yang inosen.

.

"GUE GAK TAU TACHIII! GUE GAK NGOMONG APA-APA DARI TADIIII!"

Endou mau nangis.

"Oh. Maaf ya Endou-san" Tachi masih dengan muka inosen langsung melesat ke ranjang atas dan pura-pura tidur.

.

* * *

.

3 Agustus, 04:00.

Endou mimpi tentang pertandingan pertamanya.

"Hei Endou! Aku akan menjebol gawangmu!" kata striker lawan yang sudah siap menendang bola.

"Ayo sini kalau bisa!" Lalu Endou mengeluarkan hissatsunya

"GOD HAND~!"

Energi bola yang cukup besar membuat Endou terseret ke belakang.

"Heeeaaaaaaaaahhhhhh~!"

Endou menambah kekuatannya.

Bola hampir berhasil dihentikan, tapi tiba-tiba...

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG

"AAKH!"

Suara yang keras itu mengganggu konsentrasi Endou dan akhirnya bola masuk.

Suara itu adalah suara alarm yang sudah disetting tadi malam dari HP Endou.

Endou mematikan alarm HP-nya. Pelan-pelan Endou membuka mata. Masih dipenuhi belek.

Tiba-tiba...

.

.

.

.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Eh, Endou-san, tau gak?"

"GAK TAU TACHIIIIII! GUE BARU BANGUN TIDUUUUUUURRRRRRR!"

.

.

.

.

Biar saya perjelas.

Endou matiin alarm HP. Endou buka mata. Endou kaget mukanya Tachimukai sudah ada 5 cm di depan dia.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Endou dengan ekspresi kaget setengah idup.

"Eh, Endou-san, tau gak?" Tachimukai dengan muka inosen yang kemaren malam (dan kebegoan yang dari kemaren belom ilang nampaknya) bertanya hal yang tidak Endou ketahui di saat-saat yang tidak tepat.

Hening.

"GAK TAU TACHIIIIII! GUE BARU BANGUN TIDUUUUUUURRRRRRR!"

.

.

Setelah senam pagi, Endou mulai bernegosiasi sama teman setimnya supaya mau tukeran kamar.

.

* * *

.

_HALOOOOO~~~ Aahhh, ternyata ide gue lagi lancar kali ini. Fic kedua gue. Sekali lagi mohon maaf kalo ada yang kurang ato gimana. Chapter selanjutnya, dalam pengerjaan, karena harus nyocokin dari video Stand Up Comedy sama chara yang bisa gue bongkar aibnya. Untuk para fans yang charanya gue nistain, mohon maaf. Ini hanya untuk hiburan semata._

_Oh iya, semua karakter punyanya Level-5 ya._

_Komen gan?_


	2. Jangan Kepedean

"**AIBNYA INAZUMA" (Behind The Scene FFI)**

**Part 2: "Jangan Kepedean"**

.

**Warning:** Gaje, gak lucu, absurd.

**Disclaimer:** Tulisan ini diadaptasi dari Stand Up Comedy dari Abdurrahim Arsyad (Abdur), Dzawin Nur, Pras Teguh, dan David Noerbianto, dalam ajang 4 Besar Stand Up Comedy Indonesia Season 4. Rekaman asli dari ajang ini adalah milik KompasTV.

.

_Ditimpuk batu enggak kena_  
_Dihajar sama temen-temennya_  
_Kalo jelek jangan dihina_  
_Kalo bagus minta commentnya._

.

* * *

.

Selesai masalah tanya-menanya yang gak nyambung, kini kita beralih ke masalah fans.

Sebagai wakil dari negara masing-masing, Setiap peserta FFI pasti punya fans fanatik masing-masing. Terutama para pemain dengan wajah ganteng nan rupawan. Khususnya di Inazuma Japan, ada Fubuki Shirou yang paling diidolakan selain Endou sang kapten tentunya.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang berharga yang belum diketahui Fubuki. Jangan kepedean.

.

* * *

.

Basecamp Jepang, Liocott Timur.  
7 Agustus, 14:30.

Jam istirahat sore. Inazuma Japan berpencar.

Endou, Gouenji, Kidou, dan beberapa anak lainnya mengisi waktu istirahat dengan... Main bola. Emang batrenya gak ada abisnya anak-anak itu.

Sementara, Fubuki memanfaatkan waktu luang itu dengan update Twitter dari HP.

.

**Fubuki Shirou** Fubukimoetz_IJ  
**Tweet [26.2 rb]**** – ****Mengikuti [1082]**** – ****Pengikut [40.7rb]  
****Bio:**  
Halooooo~ Gue Fubuki, defender/striker yang kece dan menawan dari Inazuma Japan. Mention 4 folback. Peaceee~

.

Fubuki tersenum puas akan angka-angka yang tertera pada profil Twitternya. Ia kemudian ngetweet.

.

**Fubuki Shirou** Fubukimoetz_IJ 2 mnt  
HAI SEMUAAAHHH~! Salam imut dari Liocott~! 3  
**dari Liocott Timur, Liocott. ****Balas**** – ****Retweet [12]**** – ****Favorit [5]**

**.**

Fubuki senang melihat hasil kerja jari jempolnya yang sudah masuk dunia maya.

Notif baru.

**Kazemaru Ichirouta** KazeRouta_IJ 15 dtk  
Fubukimoetz_IJ Turun sini lu! Diem aja di kamar...  
**dari Liocott Timur, Liocott. ****Balas**** – ****Retweet**** – ****Favorit [2]**

.

Teman sekamarnya ternyata juga update twitter dari lapangan.

.

**Fubuki Shirou** Fubukimoetz_IJ 2 dtk  
KazeRouta_IJ Dih, capek tau dari pagi. Tenaga lu gak abis apa?  
**dari Liocott Timur, Liocott. ****Balas**** – ****Retweet **** – ****Favorit **

**Kazemaru Ichirouta** KazeRouta_IJ 1 mnt  
Fubukimoetz_IJ Kan gue bawa powerbank. :D  
**dari Liocott Timur, Liocott. ****Balas**** – ****Retweet **** – ****Favorit**

LAH DIA KAGA NYAMBUNG.

Fubuki lalu mengabaikan teman sekamarnya yang gak nyambung itu.

.

Notif baru lagi.

**Fubuki Atsuya** AnotherFubuki 1 mnt  
Fubukimoetz_IJ HAI ABANG!  
**dari Surga. ****Balas**** – ****Retweet **** – ****Favorit**

Fubuki kaget setengah mati akan kehadiran adik kembarnya di Twitter.

.

**Fubuki Shirou** Fubukimoetz_IJ 20 dtk  
AnotherFubuki LAH KOK LU BISA ADA DI SINI!?  
**dari Liocott Timur, Liocott. ****Balas**** – ****Retweet **** – ****Favorit **

**Fubuki Atsuya** AnotherFubuki 2 mnt  
Fubukimoetz_IJ LAH KAN DI SINI BARU BUKA WARNET BARU BANG!  
**dari Surga. ****Balas**** – ****Retweet **** – ****Favorit**

Gue baru tau di surga ada warnet.

.

**Fubuki Shirou** Fubukimoetz_IJ 56 dtk  
AnotherFubuki LAH SEJAK KAPAN DI SURGA ADA WARNET?  
**dari Liocott Timur, Liocott. ****Balas**** – ****Retweet **** – ****Favorit**

.

Yah, ternyata bukan cuma Writer doang yang penasaran.

Perang kalimat dengan diawali kata 'Lah' itu berlangsung sekitar 10 menit.

**Fubuki Atsuya** AnotherFubuki 2 mnt  
Fubukimoetz_IJ Udeh ah bang. Capek. Gue titip salam ya.  
**dari Surga. ****Balas**** – ****Retweet **** – ****Favorit**

.

Fubuki kepedean.

**Fubuki Shirou** Fubukimoetz_IJ 5 dtk  
AnotherFubuki WAAAHHH MAKASIIIH KAMU MEMANG ADEK ABANG YANG PALING TOP ! 3  
**dari Liocott Timur, Liocott. ****Balas**** – ****Retweet **** – ****Favorit **

**Fubuki Atsuya** AnotherFubuki 1 mnt  
Fubukimoetz_IJ DIH GE'ER. TITIP SALAMNYA BUAT ENDOU-SAN KOK.  
**dari Surga. ****Balas**** – ****Retweet **** – ****Favorit**

Fubuki shock. Adeknya ternyata lebih ngefans sama kaptennya daripada kakaknya sendiri.

.

**Fubuki Shirou** Fubukimoetz_IJ 10 dtk  
AnotherFubuki Ooh. Oke. Ntar abang sampein kalo inget.  
**dari Liocott Timur, Liocott. ****Balas**** – ****Retweet **** – ****Favorit **

Fubuki ngebales sekenanya.

.

Dia tinggal ke WC sebentar. Dasarnya orang ganteng (baca: GUAAAANNNTEEEEEENGGGGGG~~ 33), baru 5 menit ke WC langsung dapet 6 notif baru. Sayangnya bunyinya hampir mirip semua.

**aaaaaa** aaaaaa 30 dtk  
Fubukimoetz_IJ Titip salam buat Endou-kun ya kiper terbaik Jepang~!  
**Balas**** – ****Retweet **** – ****Favorit**

**bbbbbb** bbbbbb 1 mnt  
Halo  Fubukimoetz_IJ titip salam buat Endou-san ya!  
**Balas**** – ****Retweet **** – ****Favorit**

**cccccc** cccccc 2 mnt  
Fubukimoetz_IJ Hey bos, bilangin Endou dong, nanti maennya yang bagus ya. ._.v  
**Balas**** – ****Retweet **** – ****Favorit**

**dddddd** dddddd 2 mnt  
Fubukimoetz_IJ Τιτιπ σαλαμ βυατ Ενδου-σαν.  
**Balas**** – ****Retweet **** – ****Favorit**

**eeeeee** eeeeee 4 mnt  
Fubukimoetz_IJ Kirim salam buat Endou 3  
**Balas**** – ****Retweet **** – ****Favorit**

**E. Natanael Saputra** 15DF_nth 5 mnt  
HAAAAAIIIII~~  Fubukimoetz_IJ KAMU GANTENG DEEEHHH~! TITIP SALAM YAAAAA BUAT ENDOU-KUN, DARI NATHAN DI BANDUNG, LAGUNYA "MAJI DE KANSHA"-NYA NISTAZUMA _**[1]**_  
**Balas**** – ****Retweet **** – ****Favorit**

Fubuki nangis melihat kelakuan para fans Endou. Yang terakhir malah kayak penyiar radio aja, pake titip lagu segala.

.

.

.

.

.

Huh. WAIT. ITU SIAPA YANG BAJAK TWITTER GUE!?

.

"KENAPA SIH INI FANSNYA ENDOU NGOTORIN NOTIF GUE!?" Fubuki kesel. Fubuki yang sudah disanjung tinggi karena kegantengannya,lalu dihempaskan ke tanah karena titipan salamnya buat Endou semua.

"SAKITNYA TUH DISINIIII~" kata Writer sambil nunjuk dada sendiri.

Fubuki yang penasaran lalu membuka profil sang kapten Inazuma Japan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**Endou Mamoru** HeadbandSakti_IJ  
**Tweet [0]**** – ****Mengikuti [3]**** – ****Pengikut [50 rb]  
****Bio:**  
Sakkā yarou ze!

GUBRAK. DIA PUNYA TWITTER CUMA BUAT SEKEDAR FORMALITAS AJA? KAGA DIPAKE?

.

.

Besoknya, Fubuki membuka 'Kursus Pelatihan Twitter Privat' buat kapten berheadband yang kebanyakan main bola tapi gaptwit _**[2] **_itu.

.

* * *

.

_**[1]**_Nistazuma Eleven pernah membuat lagu dub terjemahan dari lagu "Maji de Kansha".

_**[2]**_Gaptwit = gagap twitter.

.

* * *

.

_HALOOOOO~~~ Aahhh, ternyata ide gue lagi lancar kali ini. Fic kedua gue. Sekali lagi mohon maaf kalo ada yang kurang ato gimana. Chapter selanjutnya, dalam pengerjaan, karena harus nyocokin dari video Stand Up Comedy sama chara yang bisa gue bongkar aibnya. Untuk para fans yang charanya gue nistain, mohon maaf. Ini hanya untuk hiburan semata._

_Oh iya, semua karakter punyanya Level-5 ya._

_Komen gan?_


End file.
